


Soon

by sirknightmordred



Series: Malec AU Works - Part Two [59]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Edom (Shadowhunter Chronicles), Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 09:29:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13808376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirknightmordred/pseuds/sirknightmordred
Summary: [Part of a Malec AU Askblog - https://askmagnusandalec.tumblr.com/]





	Soon

**Author's Note:**

> [Part of a Malec AU Askblog - https://askmagnusandalec.tumblr.com/]

_He stares out through the burned and blackened window to the outside of his dwelling. Black ashes fall from the enclosure of a cave, the smoke that is always present sits heavily in the air. It’s no doubt extremely cold out there as it usually is during what this place’s night is called. The days on the other hand are scorching hot, but you get used to the fluctuations in temperatures. You get used to a lot of things over a century of being here. Damned for eternity as they say, but he likes it, he likes this place. There’s something so primal and unapologetic about it. His brothers and sisters don’t see it that way, spending most of their time on the other side, but he doesn’t like it there. Sure there are comforts, but mostly it stinks of greed and desperation. He prefers it here, by his father’s side._

_When his father called him to his throne made of bones and charcoal he asked him to do something. His father needed- no wanted to see his youngest, that there is something of his he craves. Most likely it’s his life, an immortal life holds so much power, especially down here, and it is precious; perhaps that is why his father has had so many children. Some of them are like him, powerful and pure, but others are greedy and so human. And he knows how human his youngest brother is, curling up to Shadowhunters, and now a child of his own. No wonder his father wants to use the youngest life. But that does mean he will have to leave his home, to go to the other place, the one in which he despises, but what can you do?_

_It’s a good thing he bargained with the Seelie’s Queen. For she will get him a body to do him justice. One of the inner crowd, but not entirely a Shadowhunter, no he needs one who has demon blood. A body that can hold his visage. It’s a good thing his youngest brother is so sentimental to offer such an exchange with her for his partner’s life. Without his choices this may not have been as sure as it is._

_His hand uncurls from the fist it’s in and is placed gently on the glass. He stares at it, in wonderment. Burnt and skinned, it will certainly be different to have one from the other world. He looks from it to out the window again. He watches as the ash floats and dances, it is so beautiful. He’s sure his brother will like it._

_“Soon, little brother, soon.” He whispers softly into the air of the damned._


End file.
